


Neon Hair and Neon Hearts

by scorpiusismypatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: End Me ™, Feminine!Sirius, Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Gay Sirius Black, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Hair Dyeing, IM STILLLISTENING TO HEAVEN THIS IS BEAUTIFUL, Internalized Homophobia, Long Hair, M/M, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Remus Lupin, Questioning, Sirius has long hair, Sirius has pink hair, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, my parents blocked ao3 at home ://, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusismypatronus/pseuds/scorpiusismypatronus
Summary: Remus really likes Sirius's hair





	

Remus's jaw dropped - just a little - when Sirius sauntered into the hall with bright pink hair.

 

"Holy - Sirius - woah, when'd you -" he stumbled over his words.

 

Sirius smirked. "Last night. You were already asleep. Want to braid it? I tried but my arms fell asleep."

 

Remus turned from his chocolate and ran his fingers through Sirius's soft, neon pink hair. "French braid to the side, right?"

 

"Yeah."

 

Remus's fingers were clumsy, bumping into the smooth skin of Sirius's neck. Somehow he didn't think Sirius minded. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking... 

 

He shouldn't be thinking this way. Not about a boy.

 

"Turn towards me," he said, holding the braid in place.

 

Sirius did, chain bracelets clinking.

 

Remus bit his lip and tied off the braid with a rubber band around his wrist.

 

"Thanks," said Sirius, and he smiled, and Remus melted.

 

"It looks - good on you. The pink."

 

Sirius tapped pink fingernails against his leather jacket. "Thanks," he smiled.


End file.
